Ne lui dis pas
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Songfic Carson et Rodney s'interrogent sur leurs sentiments... McBeck


**Spoiler : aucun en particulier**

**Saison : on va dire courant saison 3 mais avant le zode Sunday**

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi malheureusement !**

**Résumé : OS - Carson et Rodney s'interrogent sur leurs sentiments... McBeck **

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est une songfic (bah ou encore une !) inspirée par une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman (bah oui encore lui !! lol !!) que j'adore et qui est tirée de son album Rouge. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas oublié ma fic Dépendance !! j'ai juste un peu de mal en ce moment !! Et puis j'avais celle ci en tête donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire.**

**NE LUI DIS PAS**

**Carson**

C'était l'effervescence à l'infirmerie et pourtant c'était un jour comme les autres sur Atlantis. Mais il y avait eu pas mal de missions et Carson avait eut fort à faire avec les examens post-mission. Notamment avec un patient pas comme les autres, Rodney Mckay. N'importe quel médecin ou infirmière aurait vite perdu patience avec lui mais pas Carson. L'écossais adorait ces moments passés avec le scientifique. Et même s'il râlait tout le temps et avait un caractère excécrable, Carson l'aimait bien. Non en fait il l'aimait tout court. Mais il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire.

Pourtant il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Une nuit, juste une nuit... mais Carson ne l'oublierait jamais.

_**Troubles images issues du temps**_

_**Messages d'enfants**_

_**Vagues voyages au gré d'avant**_

Alors que Rodney, lui, semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Il n'en parlait jamais et quand Carson essayait de le faire, il changeait immédiatement de sujet. Et pire encore, il faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Carson en souffrait beaucoup mais pourtant il ne disait rien.

À quoi bon se disait il.

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

_**Ce n'est qu'à toi**_

_**Rêve tout bas**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

Alors Carson se taisait. Mais comment oublier ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là ? Comment oublier les caresses de Rodney, ses baisers, sa façon de lui faire l'amour ? Non, l'écossais ne pouvait pas, ça lui était impossible. Comment oublier quand Rodney venait à l'infirmerie pour ses visites post-mission ? Quand Carson l'examinait, il se prenait à avoir des pensées tout autres que d'ordre médical à l'encontre du canadien.

_**Tendres caresses, fièvre et sang**_

_**Les peaux s'entendent et se tendent**_

_**Paupières closes, qui te prend ?**_

Oh comme il aurait aimé pouvoir dire à Rodney ce qu'il ressentait. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne ! Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas forcer le scientifique à l'aimer... Mais alors qu'avait représenté cette nuit aux yeux du canadien ? Rien ? Impossible ! Carson ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Rodney n'avait rien éprouvé ou qu'il n'éprouvait rien. Si encore, ils avaient bu, la réaction de Rodney aurait pu se comprendre mais tous les deux étaient parfaitement sobres et consentants en plus ! Alors, non Carson ne comprenait pas.

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

_**ça sert à quoi**_

_**Ce n'est qu'à toi**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

ooOoo

**Rodney**

Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il fut sorti de l'infirmerie après sa visite post-mission. Il n'avait pas vraiment été à l'aise en présence de Carson. L'écossais essayait sans arrêts de discuter avec lui et sur un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas évoquer en plus ! Du moins par pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il avait beaucoup aimé cette nuit avec Carson mais il se sentait trop gêné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie, au contraire ! Mais maintenant, il avait du mal à l'assumer. Car c'était la première fois pour lui, enfin la première fois avec un homme bien sûr !

_**On avoue rien si l'on est innocent**_

_**Les mots sont vains, les mystères indulgents**_

_**La pénombre éclaire**_

_**Du silence au mensonge**_

_**C'est l'espace des songes**_

Seulement voilà, il y avait autre chose. Ses sentiments envers le médecin avaient évolué. Avant, il le considérait comme son ami, son meilleur ami même mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond et plus intense aussi. Et il ne savait comment l'exprimer et encore moins comment le gérer. Et Carson ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Apparemment cette nuit l'avait vraiment marqué, alors il était possible que oui.

_**Page après page, vie sur vie**_

_**Quand les questions dansent**_

_**N'est-ce que ça ? Etait-ce lui ?**_

Pourtant Rodney n'en était pas certain et d'ailleurs qui pourrait l'aimer ? Qui pourrait aimer un homme tel que lui ? Personne... alors plutôt que de souffrir, le canadien préférait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et l'écossais et tentait d'ignorer ses sentiments. Mieux valait ne rien dire...

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

_**Ce n'est qu'à toi**_

_**Rêve plus bas**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

Seulement, ça ne pouvait plus durer... Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant et Rodney sentait le regard triste de Carson sur lui lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs ou qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Et le canadien n'en pouvait plus. Et lui aussi avait un poids sur la conscience et il ne voulait plus le garder pour lui, il fallait qu'il parle avec l'écossais. Restait à trouver le bon moment. À bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas compliqué. Il lui suffisait juste de le prendre à part lors d'une visite post-mission à l'infirmerie. Et il lui dirait tout...

_**Qu'il est si tard, qu'il ne t'étonne plus**_

_**Qu'il ne sait pas et qu'il n'a jamais su**_

_**Que bientôt l'hiver**_

_**Si c'était à refaire**_

_**Mais « shut », mieux vaut se taire**_

_**Ne lui dis pas**_

ooOoo

Et il lui avait dit... quand il lui avait parlé, il avait fermé les yeux et retenu sa respiration quelques secondes. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Avait-il bien fait ? La réponse lui arriva sous la forme d'une bouche qui se pose délicatement sur la sienne. Rodney entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser devint passionnel.

Carson je... commença Rodney lorsque le médecin eut mis fin au baiser

je sais l'interrompit l'écossais en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en lui souriant.

Rodney lui rendit son sourire et se blottit contre lui. Carson resserra son étreinte et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Les mots étaient inutiles à présent.

_**Ne lui dis pas...**_

**FIN**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?**


End file.
